Following your Instincts
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Charlie comes back to England for a family lunch he never attends. -Not Betaed- HEED THE WARNINGS


**Title:** Following your Instincts  
**Pairing: **Charlie Weasley/Lucy Weasley  
**Rating:** R (do you think it should be NC-17?)  
**Prompt: **Instict  
**Word Count:** 805  
**Beta:** Not betaed! Sorry for the many mistakes  
**Warnings:** Incest. Age disparity (51/21). Mentions of infidelity.  
**Summary:** Charlie comes back to England for a family lunch he never attends.  
**A/N:** Originally written for my _Pervy!Uncle Project_ with **l3petitemort** and **seraphimerising** . This is quiet long. Does it count as two drabbles? ;)

AND 06. Instinct on **weasleycest**

**

* * *

Following your Instincts  
**

Charlie's portkey left him at the top of the hill right next to the Burrow. Scowling at his ungraceful landing, he got on his feet. As he shielded his eyes from the piercing sun, he spotted his niece waiting for him at the fence. He chuckled softly, starting his walk down the hill to where she stood with her arms crossed.

The closer he got, the clearer she became to his eyes. Age hadn't been friends with his sight. Now in his fifty, things started getting blurry in the distance; but he would recognize Lucy from a hundred miles away. Her long, dark-red hair hung in perfect waves down her back. Her clothes, as always, were bright and colourful, matching her cheerful and young personality. But her eyes...her eyes were what always gave her away. Big, round, hazel eyes surrounded by the longest and curliest eyelashes Charlie has ever seen in his life. They were clear windows to her soul and thoughts; and her most desired asset. No straight man could walk past her without noticing her, that was obvious; but the minute they looked into her eyes...they lost the battle before they even realized there was one. Those hazel eyes were responsible for many heartbreaks. But also, responsible for his joy.

"Nice landing," she said as a greeting. "As graceful as a Hippogriff dancing ballet on a Nimbus 2000." Lucy laughed at her own joke before throwing her arms around Charlie's shoulders.

"Hello to you too, Luce." He rolled his eyes, bringing her body closer to his. Instinctively, Charlie buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath, letting her floral scent fill his nostrils. Yep, age could fuck up his eyesight, but his memory was still untouched. She smell as wonderfully as he remembered. "Missed you," he whispered against her ear.

Lucy hugged him tighter and moved her face to look into his eyes. She gave him a small, innocent smile and stood on her tiptoes to plant a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He breathed in deeply, restraining himself from following his instincts. "Lu-cy," he gasped, untangling her arms from his neck.

"But I tried, Charlie. I really did!" She whined.

"Oh, such a mature response for a twenty-one year old," he teased rolling his eyes. She didn't answer. Lucy just looked at him intently, pouting and battling her eyelashes every now and then. Charlie couldn't help but groan and press their bodies together again. "Stop, Lucy," he whispered against her face as his hands caressed her lower back under the various colourful tank tops she was wearing.

"I'm sorry but..." She stopped mid-sentence to moan at the feeling of his growing erection against her belly. "Don't put all the blame on me. You seem eager to continue. Again."

"I already told you. That was a...mistake." Charlie groaned as Lucy's nails tingled over the dragon tattoo on his chest. "We...can't. Not again." His words contrasting with his actions. Charlie couldn't stop now. He just pressed himself tighter against her and brushed his lips over hers. The movement was so quick and loving that left both practically breathless.

"Please," she said with a sigh.

"Lucy, they'll see us! Everybody is--" Charlie's eyes widened in desperation as he finally realized where they were.

"No. They can't see past the fence," she reminded him.

"But someone will come out looking for us. They are expecting me...and they'll notice you're missing."

"Dom is watching out for me. She won't let anyone go outside. I told her..." Her eyes locked with Charlie's for a second before concentrating on his chest. "I told her I was...with Brandon." She bit her lip softly.

Charlie's muscles tensed under her hands at the sound of her boyfriend's name. "And where is _Brandon_?" He couldn't help to practically spit the boy's name.

"I was going to tell you but you, silly, started teasing me about my age," she huffed before continuing. "I broke up with him. I tried Charlie. I really did. But after that night," she looked at his eyes again, "I couldn't even look him in the eyes. He doesn't deserve it. When we were..._you know_...I couldn't stop thinking about you. I pretended they were your hands that were touching me, I wished they were your thin, soft lips that were kissing me...I want _you_, Charlie. I want to live happy and I only you can help me with that. Not Brandon, not anybody. Just _you_."

Lucy started kissing him deeply as soon as she finished explaining. Charlie responded instantly. She jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her center against his erection moaning softly.

He broke their heated kiss and grabbed his wand from his back pocket. "Here. Let's go to your apartment," he gasped, handing her his wand.

* * *

A/N: Expect a smuttier second part" Reviews are much apreciated :D


End file.
